L'Essentiel d'une vie
by Leelander
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] "Un rêve non interprété est comme une lettre non ouverte." Oui, ça, Balthazar l'avait finalement compris. Il se demandait juste ou le conduirait toutes ses lettres closes. /Sinon, se truc est sujet au ship BobxMani 3/ Ah, et du Rating M pour un ou deux chapitres !


Hey mes bichons :3

Comment allez-vous ? Quoi de neuf dans vos petites vies ? ~

Bon, je sais, j'ai déjà un recueil vide en cours, mais j'ai pas put résister... (Et puis, j'ai des textes pour le recueil... Mais ils arriveront que pendant le Christmas Challenge )

Du coup, en attendant, voici se... Truc ? C'est censé faire plus ou moins 15 chapitres en comptant les prologues/épilogues.

Je ne vous annonces aucune date de sortie pour la suite, parce que... C'est encore en cours d'écriture :'3

Sinon, comme d'habitude, merci à Mina Jenkins pour son avis sur se prologue **

Ah, et comme je suis tête en l'air, je pose **ça** ici, et je fuis ~

 **Disclamer :** Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont propriétés du Cast d'Aventures. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, et donc, merci de ne pas les copier sans permission =3

Enjoy ~

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _Tout n'était que craquement. Partout autour d'eux, les lames de bois craquaient, dévorés par les flammes qui s'élevaient. Elles dévoraient tout sur leur passage, consumant bois et chairs. Pourtant, ses flammes n'allaient que dans une direction. Debout, face aux flammes, une homme, bras tendu, les repoussaient continuellement grâce à sa volonté. Il les empêchait ainsi de s'attaquer à ses compagnons qui organiser leur fuite. En connexion mental, il put sentir qu'au moins deux d'entre eux avaient rejoint le toit. Seulement deux ? Gardant les bras tendus vers les flammes, il se tourna en partit vers son dernier compagnon, attirant le regard de l'elfe aux tresses._

 _« -Mani ? Que fais-tu encore ici ? Dépêche-toi de rejoindre le toit ! »_

 _Il put voir l'alchimiste secoué vivement la tête, restant près de lui._

 _« - Non Bob, je reste pour te couv… »_

 _Et la suite échappa complètement au contrôle du mage. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, l'elfe se placer devant lui subitement, et se prendre un carreau d'arbalète dans l'épaule, qui lui était destinée._

 _« MANI ! »_

Et Balthazar ouvrit les yeux, se redressant vivement dans son sac de couchage, portant une main a sa poitrine. Son cœur battait la chamade, dans une drôle de panique dont il ignorait la cause. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour raetrouver son calme. La nuit était encore profonde, les étoiles brillants d'une douce lueur, et le petit campement était éclairé par un doux feu qu'il avait lui-même allumé quelques heures plutôt. Son mouvement brusque avait attiré l'attention de Grunlek, qui montait la garde. Ainsi, le nain lui lança un regard curieux, et Bob lui fit un petit signe de main pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Il se recoucha prudemment en se blottissant dans son sac de couchage pour se tenir au chaud. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son cauchemar. Car c'était forcément un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé avec une telle panique. Observant la voute formée par les grands arbres, le mage cherchait à se souvenir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si mal à l'aise, après un rêve dont il ne se souvenais même pas. Et, a force de réflexion, il finit par se rendormir profondément, cette fois d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le petit groupe suivait lentement son chemin aux confins du cratère. En tête venait Théo et Grunlek, montés sur le dos de Lumière, ouvrant la route. Ils suivaient les indications du de Bob et Shin, installés sur le dos de Brasier qui posait soigneusement ses sabots dans les empreintes de Lumière, s'amusant gaiement, et laissant les mains libres à son invocateur. Le mage tenait du coup dans ses mains une carte de la région, laaissant le demi-élémentaire dans son dos lire la carte par-dessus son épaule pour guider leur groupe, lui-même restant muet. Le petit groupe était inquiet de voir Balthazar aussi silencieux depuis leur départ du camp, le matin même. C'était toujours le mage qui mettait de l'animation dans leur compagnie, parlant sans arrêt, que ce soit pour raconter une histoire, ou pour se disputer avec le paladin, bien que depuis leur départ de CastelBlanc, plusieurs semaines auparavant, les disputent étaient plus rare, comme si le mage en voulait à Théo de les avoir manipuler de cette façon. Et pourtant, il avait admis que le plan tenait la route.

Mais, au fur et à mesure que la journée s'allongeait, le mage était sorti de son mutisme volontaire. Il n'arrivait de toute façon à se souvenir de rien concernant son rêve de la nuit précédente. Il avait beau être têtu, il s'avait s'arrêter quand il n'arrivait à rien. Alors il avait laissé se problème de côté, et fait en sorte que ses amis ne s'inquiètent pas plus. Il avait bien remarqué les coups d'œil inquiets et les échanges de regard. Alors il avait repris ses bavardages incessants, les rassurant sur son état en disant qu'il avait juste mal dormis, ce qui n'était que la simple réalité.

Le soir venue, le petit groupe posa son campement dans une petite clairière à l'écart des chemins. Les habitudes prises au cours de leur multiples aventures se mirent automatiquement en route. Grunlek se mit alors à la tache de décharger les deux chevaux des sacs de voyage, et de poser les bases du camp. Théo pris ainsi le temps de faire le tour des lieux, un peu de repérage étant toujours de mise. Évidemment, arc en main, Shinddha parti en chasse d'un repas pour le soir, Eden le suivant comme son ombre, au plus grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Bob ramassa du bois en accompagnant le Paladin dans sa ronde, avant de revenir auprès de Grunlek pour allumer le feu.

Peu de temps après, les chasseurs revinrent avec quelques lapins, que Grunlek dépeça pour préparer le repas. Le nain restsait prêt du feu, coupant la viande avec calme, donnant certains morceaux à sa louve, qui appréciait toujours de manger après une partie de chasse avec l'archer. Du coup, le mage resta assis tout près, un grimoire sur les genoux qui finis immanquablement oublier quand le duo se prit une nouvelle fois dans une longue discussion concernant les plantes.s Puis, une fois le repas prêt, Grun appela ses compagnons. Shin descendit d'un arbre pour les rejoindre autour du feu et Théo laissa le pelage de Lumière en paix pour venir manger avec eux.

Enfin, ils finirent par aller se coucher, mettant en place un tour de garde, ou Balthazar pris le premier tour. Il s'assit sur un rocher un peu surélevé d'où il pouvait voir le petit campement dans son intégralité. Dans le silence ambiant, il prit le temps de réfléchir à nouveau à se rêve qui l'intriguait fortement. Mais rien ne lui venait, malgré ses efforts. Toujours pas. Dépité, il finit par réveiller Théo pour son tour de garde, et s'installa dans son sac de couchage pour dormir, enfin au chaud. Il n'avait juste pas prévu qu'un nouveau cauchemar viendrait le secouer avec autant de violence que le premier.

* * *

Voici donc le prologue !

Vous vous en doutez, ce truc est une fiction BobxMani :3 (Est-ce que ce ship à un nom ? °°)

N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! ... Et les cookies aussi =D


End file.
